


Бытовые мелочи

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Небольшой сборник домашних зарисовок по эрури.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 7





	1. «Бараны», modern!AU, 269 слов

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [kira_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky)

Ливай сегодня ночевал в гостиной — они накануне вечером немного сцепились, но к утру Эрвин остыл и пришел с извинительным завтраком. Перед тем, как отлучиться на кухню заварить себе чай, он принес банку арахисовой пасты, посчитав, что ее будут чинно-благородно намазывать на тосты во время трапезы. Однако Ливай не оправдал его ожиданий и вовсю наматывал на палец тянущийся из банки вязкий хвост.

— Ты охуел? — спросил Эрвин, возмущенный увиденным бескультурьем.

— Воу, полегче, Эрвин, — удивленно сказал Ливай, запихивая в рот светлый кусок пасты. Затем вынул изо рта палец, покрытый сладкими полосами-остатками.

— А ложка, а нож? — Эрвин сел рядом. — Ты тут не один, вообще-то, живешь.

Ливай вновь полез рукой в банку и вытащил очередной шарик текущей вниз массы. Они оба посмотрели на его медленно сникающие бока.

— Я вижу. Мне кажется, что этим столовым прибором ты тоже пользуешься. Давай.

Эрвин не двигался и глядел на Ливая серьезно. Ну что за шутки, вообще-то, это его дом, тут надо соблюдать правила приличия. Что за взгляд, что за попытки склонить к своему? Ливай тоже сидел ровно и даже не моргал, не отводил глаз. Когда густая капля уже свисала с пальца так, что еще чуть-чуть, и сорвется на диван — их многострадальный диван, который они уже давно перестали сдавать в химчистку и который постоянно приходилось по очереди оттирать от их игр; тот самый диван, на котором Ливай всегда спал в бытность свою другом Эрвина и на котором они впервые занялись сексом... В общем, они одновременно кинулись подбирать летящую вниз пасту и стукнулись лбами.

— Бля-я, — сдавленно застонал Ливай, схватившись за лоб.

У баранов бараньи забавы. Эрвин засмеялся сквозь боль — арахисовый ошметок не попал на обивку, но зато плюхнулся на ковер.


	2. «Дом», 319 слов

Вечером быстро стемнело, и с приходом ночи ударило холодом. Ранняя осень в этот раз была уж больно недружелюбна к людям, а Эрвин провел с ней целый вечер на улице, отчего весь заледенел с ног до головы. Освободившись ближе к ночи, он направился не в казармы, а к себе домой — завтра выходной, Шадис как раз еще в столице, отчитываться не надо. Запахнувшись как следует в куртку, он целеустремленно пошел в другую часть города. Ну, как «целеустремленно» — волоча ноги, неохотно делая каждый шаг. Ветер задувал прямо в ухо и за шиворот, Эрвин жмурился. Сегодня он репетировал речь перед командором, читал старые запутанные отчеты, чтобы вынуть оттуда числа для демонстрации, а днем опробовал новые упражнения для ног, которые его сейчас будто состарили. Ну, ничего, ничего, сейчас придет и затопит камин, посидит у огня, отогреется... 

Когда Эрвин ступил в свой натопленный домишко и спиной закрыл дверь, его слегка тряхнуло от облегчения, но он тут же замер. Жаркий воздух льнул к оголенной коже, Эрвин грелся, но не дышал. Он не мог отвести глаз от сидевшего у очага Ливая, не мог даже шевельнуться: тот завернулся в плед и опустил ноги в деревянный таз с водой. И в легком замешательстве посмотрел в ответ. Ах, точно, дубликат ключей, совместный ужин, отдых...

— Эрвин, проходи, — позвал его Ливай, подтягивая плед на плечах. Слабо пахло коньяком, в руках у него дымилась кружка чая. — Я сам околел на этой улице как собака. Далековато твой домик, что есть то есть.

Слова будто встряхнули, содрали черствую корку с лица. За дверью намечалась ледяная ночь, закружит в ней ветер всех, кто попадется, и не пожалеет. Там жили все заботы, дела, долг — а у Эрвина к небу язык жался от радости и тянуло в груди, ведь дошел же, спрятался.

Пройдя вглубь, он снял холодную куртку, встал перед Ливаем на колено, затем на другое и положил голову ему на ноги. Возмущенное «Какой же ты холодный!» грело так же хорошо, как и вплетшиеся в волосы горячие пальцы.


	3. «Шиворот-навыворот», modern!AU, 765 слова

Эрвин был непритязателен в отношении жилья, мог сорить, не испытывал ежедневной тяги к уборке и в случае аврала на работе (случавшегося довольно часто) тащил переработки в дом, предпочитая минутам хобби бдение над Очень Важными Бумагами. Разумеется, в такие моменты он бывал сконцентрирован и не любил, когда его внимание переключают. Это была как раз та черта, с которой оставалось только смириться.

Другими словами, жить вместе с Эрвином было сложно. Иногда выдержки не хватало.

— Эрвин, у тебя всегда все шиворот-навыворот! — возмутился Ливай, увидев, как тот сидит в футболке с ярлычком наружу. — То чистую посуду в посудомойку ставишь, то в ботинках заваливаешься на кровать!

— Меня устраивает, — недовольно пробурчал Эрвин, с трудом отрывая взгляд от монитора. — Я занят, можем поговорить потом?

— Потом, потом, — посетовал Ливай, меняя ему кружку с чаем. Прошлый остыл так и не выпитым, зачем новый готовил? — Переодень хоть одежду, битым будешь...

— Позже. Спасибо, — напряженно поблагодарил Эрвин, приникая к ноуту.

Мысленно призывая себя к пониманию, Ливай смолчал и вышел из комнаты. Какая же мерзкая ситуация...

***

Ливай в бытовом отношении был очень мудреным. Говоря откровенно, он привык трахаться — вот как думал про него Эрвин и иногда даже подозревал, что Ливай утаивает какой-нибудь диагноз вроде ОКР. Но тут же прятал эту мысль куда подальше, потому что практически кожей ощущал, каких усилий тому стоит терпеть все выходки ленивого до уборки Эрвина. И, разумеется, не мог этого не ценить. Всякий раз, когда Ливай мирился с бардаком, Эрвин старался хоть чуть-чуть, но быть почистоплотнее. Мыть за собой кружку, не раскидывать носки, готовить еду. Получалось с переменным успехом.

Как раз совсем недавно Эрвин весь вечер просидел за документами, а не с Ливаем, и повел себя довольно холодно. Маясь виной, он на следующий день сбежал с работы пораньше и начал готовить извинительный ужин, пользуясь тем, что Ливай еще не вернулся. Однако тот к своему обычному времени так и не появился. Видимо, на этот раз уже _он_ домой не спешил.

Когда стемнело, занятый отмыванием уделанной мойки Эрвин услышал звук поворачивающегося в замке ключа. Он спешно вытер руки о мокрое полотенце и выскочил в темный коридор, наблюдая на пороге Ливая, тянущего за шнурки на ботинках.

— Где ты был? Я приготовил еду, все уже давно остыло. Шатался с друзьями?

— Работепо завал, не.

— Чего? — не расслышал Эрвин, потирая руки о фартук.

— Того. Работе. На. Завал, говорю. Личто раз первый в, удивляешься чего?

Что за... Почему он так странно изъясняется? Пьяный, что ли? Эрвин остановил его за руку на пути в кухню и заставил посмотреть на себя. От манжеты слабо пахло одеколоном. Выглядел Ливай невозмутимо, но, судя по голодному взгляду, ему очень сильно хотелось увидеть ужин.

— Ты издеваешься? Тебя там кто-то телефонной трубкой все-таки ударил? 

— Остроумный ты какой. Еда моя где, а?

— На кухне, где же еще, — ответил Эрвин, освобождая проход. Ливай оглядел все чистые поверхности и сел перед духовкой, включил там свет. Внутри лежали две пиццы «Три сыра», или как их там правильно называть?.. — Ты говоришь задом наперед, да?

— Навыворот-шиворот дня сегодняшнего совсе будет меня у, решил я, — проговорил Ливай с чувством и царственно повернул к Эрвину голову.

Небось двадцать минут репетировал в машине... Эрвин уловил первую пару слов и вспомнил, как Ливай пытался заставить его переодеться и вывернуть футболку. «У тебя всегда все шиворот-навыворот!» — бухтел он тогда и решил таким вот странным образом надавить сейчас.

Это было странно, непонятно и немного пугало.

— Готовил ты?

— Я.

Ливай скосил взгляд на неубранные коробки пиццы возле ведра с мусором, где нашли свой последний приют подгоревшие эксперименты горе-кулинара. Долго думал, прежде чем выдать свою абракадабру:

— Приготовить то что захотел вдруг ты чего-с, интересует больше меня но, ли вряд сильно?

— Можешь прекратить? Я тебя не понимаю!

От громкой просьбы оба замялись. Ливай повернулся и обратил к Эрвину свое посветлевшее и довольное лицо.

— Нравится же тебе, — он расплылся в улыбке. — Конца с когда.

— Нет, — посерьезнел Эрвин, резко закидывая на плечо брошенное у мойки влажное полотенце. — Мне не нравится, ты меня пугаешь, блин.

— Же надо! Нравится не совсем?

— Совсем не нравится.

— Устраивает меня зато, — снисходительно сказал Ливай и плавно встал.

Крадучись, он подплыл к Эрвину и хватанул за бока. Прижался подбородком к груди и начал медленно сползать вниз, продолжая играться. Оказавшись на коленях, резко вздернул подол фартука и пальцами забрался под пояс домашних штанов. Эрвин смотрел на этого остолопа во все глаза — да что с ним?

— Ливай, ты чего?

— Конца сначать хочу я, — глухо пояснил ему Ливай под тканью.

Эрвин засмеялся. Он это планировал, или сменил гнев на милость, увидев, что его тут ждали?

— Ты меня простил за вчерашнее? — спросил он, но внятного ответа не дождался. Ливай угукнул, и штаны медленно поползли вниз. — Ну, тогда я не против.

Когда трусы оказались на полу, Эрвину подумалось, что с такими «наказаниями» исправится он совсем не скоро.


	4. «Тарелка супа», 530 слов

У Эрвина был отпуск, когда выяснилось, что в Разведкорпусе кто-то из своих подворовывает. Деньги будто улетали в пропасть, и Эрвин, пользуясь свободным временем, отложил весь свой отдых и сел искать утечку в бюджете — окопался в горе журналов и уже битый час сравнивал траты за последние три месяца. Обеденный стол, кажется, лишь чудом выдерживал лежавшие на нем тяжести. Работа не знала слов отказа и не могла быть отложена.

Уже в третий раз перепроверяя один и тот же расчет, Эрвин поднял лист перед собой, чтобы свежим взглядом посмотреть на вычисления. Бумага стояла в руке ровно секунду — ее резко выдернули из пальцев. Оказавшийся перед ним Ливай отложил лист в ту же стопку, в которой лежали остальные исписанные бумаги. Эрвин потянулся к ним, но его руку отбили.

— Хватит, уже ночь. Отвлекись.

— Что значит «хватит»? — спросил Эрвин, пуская в голос отвратительную елейную интонацию, будто он не понимал значения услышанных слов.

Так обычно говорили на совете короля, когда просили еще денег. Их главный ответ — «Может, вы просто не умеете обращаться с финансами?» — Эрвин уже просто ненавидел.

— Вообще-то, это очень важно. Разве ты не понимаешь?

— Я понимаю, поэтому оставь, — Ливай безэмоционально отнял у него перо и положил на исчерканный блокнот.

Пока он суетился, Эрвин со злостью таращился на него, сжимая губы в линию и чувствуя, как краснеет от задавленной ярости. Ему не нравилось. Кто-то ворует деньги Разведкорпуса, он не успокоится, пока их не найдет. «Не вмешивайся, Ливай», — думал Эрвин, но по упрямству, с которым его бессменный помощник завязывал папки, была ясна бессмысленность этих слов. Он уже вмешался, и, увы, Эрвин уже проиграл — с Ливаем невозможно биться на равных, а обижать его страшно не хотелось.

— И не смотри на меня так, — мельком глянул на него Ливай, убирая все документы с обеденного стола на диван.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что деньги сами себя вернут, — сдержанно произнес Эрвин, закидывая ногу на ногу и пусто глядя перед собой.

— Я думаю, что пора отложить до утра, — ответил Ливай, собрал со стола заметки и небрежно шлепнул их на стопку книг. — Ты устал.

Эрвин прикрыл глаза. Ливай загремел посудой, и этот звук клацающей о дно тарелки поварешки... Это бряцанье ложек в шкафчике!.. Это невыносимо! Он сейчас как...

Перед Эрвином оказалась тарелка супа. Он опустил взгляд: от дыхания бульон дрожал, в нем прижимались друг к другу клецки, кусочки картофеля, моркови, но не было ни намека на мясо — увы, его днем с огнем не сыскать. Зато рядом опустилась широкая чаша с тушеными овощами. Эрвин, призывая себя к послушанию, взял ложку, Ливай уже начал в зловещем молчании резать хлеб. Будто ожидал окрика — так напряженно пилил булку. Думал, может прилететь, так, что ли?

Ну, нет, Эрвин не такой. Он никогда не оскорбит Ливая, даже сама мысль выплеснуться на него казалась неправильной. Легко можно было представить его возмущенное лицо, то, как Эрвин будет чувствовать себя ошибившимся, недостойным — нет, не надо им этого. Воображение его успокоило, заставило сменить гнев на милость. Краска сошла с лица. 

Ливай услышал его шумный выдох и спросил:

— Ну как, успокоился?

— Да, — ответил Эрвин, приступая к еде.

Где-то на третьей ложке Ливай ему поверил и сел рядом на стул, расслабился. Эрвин медленно черпал из тарелки суп и запоздало осознал, отчего так быстро успокоился. Ему понравилось, что Ливай показал себя покорным.

Парадоксальным образом именно это заставило Эрвина подчиниться.


	5. «Ловец снов», modern!AU, 625 слов

На вкус любого жителя мегаполиса, Салфур был неприлично маленьким городом, но после безлюдных пейзажей, фермерских угодий и откровенно захудалых городишек, практически деревень, он ощущался большим, как настоящая крупная столица. В планах у Эрвина и Ливая было побродить по территории Чикасо, рассмотреть как следует местных жителей и просто почувствовать себя людьми после ухабистых дорог, которыми оказался богат юг Оклахомы. Одичавшие за время своего автомобильного путешествия по северу Техаса, они восприняли дыхание цивилизации со смешанными чувствами и непривычно озирались в совершенно обычной гостинице, которая казалась им роскошнее любых королевских покоев.

Ощупав постель, Эрвин с наслаждением представил, как по-человечески вытянется на матрасе и наконец-то выспится. Но не тут-то было: ночь не изменила себе и была беспокойной, заснуть получилось только под утро. Ливай растолкал его ближе к середине дня, но Эрвин только повернулся с бока на спину и вставать не захотел. В кровати было мягко и сухо. Кондиционер приятно охлаждал комнату, и взгляд на солнцепек за окном не заставлял все тело потеть. Хотелось поспать еще чуть-чуть, урвать самые драгоценные минуты сна… Эрвина опять сморило. Наблюдавший за ним Ливай вдруг подал голос.

— Эрвин, у меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Ливай показал ему большой плетеный амулет: деревянный круг, перетянутый какими-то завязочками, с дыркой посередине. Снизу к оправе крепилось перо на толстой нитке.

— Что это? — спросил Эрвин, едва взглянув на вещицу.

— Это ловец снов. Он нужен, чтобы забирать тяжелые сны и беречь хорошие.

— М.

— Ты меня слушаешь?

— М-н, — промычал Эрвин с закрытыми глазами. — Ты вредный. Дай поспать.

— Хах, предлагаю тебе самому послушать свои ночные вопли и попытаться не быть вредным. Думаешь, мне приятно спать как ты?

Заслышав раздражение в его голосе, Эрвин был вынужден пробудиться. Ливай смотрел на него сквозь отверстие в ловце снов, и это выглядело сюрреалистично, как огромный глаз. Напоминало кошмар, который снился ему вновь и вновь: об огромном всевидящем нечто, преследующем и настигающем.

— Эрвин, я серьезно. Еще чуть-чуть, и ты будешь перебирать руками во сне, как делают животные, — Ливай пальцами потрогал крепко натянутые веревки. — Либо это, либо мы заканчиваем нашу поездку, и дома ты записываешься к терапевту. Остатка денег хватит на пару приемов.

Опять угрозы сорвать поездку? Ну да, ну да, Ливай как обычно... Эрвин не воспринял план всерьез, его занимал липкий, страшный образ большого зрачка. Никак от него не отделаться...

— Я все еще не могу обернуться назад и посмотреть, кто за мной бежит. Это что-то большое. Какой-то монстр.

— Гигант, — подсказал Ливай, дергая плетение. — А никакой гигант не пролезет через эту сетку. Знаешь, как эта штука работает? Мне горничная объяснила. Плохие сны застревают в этой паутине, а хорошие пролезают через центр.

Они оба посмотрели друг на друга через узкое окошко — мда, маловат кружок. Так можно и без приятных снов остаться!

— Индианка?

— Горничная? Да. Я просил у нее средство для сна, и она вместе со снотворным принесла это.

Как не улыбнуться местной традиции? Почему бы и нет, в конечном счете? Люди верили в силу этих амулетов веками. Возможно, в двадцать первом столетии Эрвину это тоже поможет от нашествия ужасных, навязчивых снов. Убережет от напастей и ночных кошмаров, которые откуда-то взялись в его голове. Ливай, кажется, подумал так же — вот и предложил. Он один искал средства спасения, тогда как Эрвин доверял всем его предложениям.

Вальяжно улегшись Эрвину на живот, Ливай прижался руками к его бокам. Видно было только затылок и белую неровную дорожку пробора в волосах. Ловец снов оказался прямо на груди.

— Большие монстры запутаются в этой паутинке. Им ни за что сюда не пролезть, не прорваться, — продолжал уговаривать и утешать он, устало зевая. Тоже сонный, тоже хочет спать. — И они наконец-то отстанут.

Звучало замечательно. Эрвин представил, как хорошо бы ему жилось, если бы индейское сито выловило всех гигантов-людоедов из сознания. Он с любовью потрогал ловец снов, думая, что сам уже давно попался в руки ловцу более умелому и что до сих пор его цепко держит паутинка — но совсем не сновидений.


End file.
